The Chaos Of Mass Effect
by Warmaster Tzeentch
Summary: The Dark Gods are known as fickle beings, often choosing a champion one moment, then killing them the next. However, Eliphas The Inheritor has intrigued the Dark Gods, who seek to give him another chance in a new universe. The tides of change are upon this new universe, and it's not for the better. Soon this galaxy will burn in their name!
1. The Chaos Of Mass Effect: Chaos Awaits

Note: I don't own Mass Effect or Warhammer, they belong to EA and Games Workshop respectively.

* * *

"ELIPHAS" A voice boomed around him. " YOU HAVE FAILED AGAIN FOR THE LAST TIME!" The voice screamed at him. " YOU CAN'T CONQUER A SINGLE WORLD FOR CHAOS!" It said again with a voice that screamed for blood. " YET YOU BLAME ABBADON FOR YOU'RE FAILURES, HE'S A SUCCESSFUL COMMANDER, YOU CAN'T BLAME HIM FOR ANY OF YOU'RE FAILURES THEY ARE YOURS AND YOURS ALONE!" The voice said again, only to be interrupted by a voice filled with wisdom and spoke like a million as one.

" Blaming Eliphas for his unsuccessful attack on Hiton Typhon is not his fault, he's a smart commander, the problem is the fact that you give Abbadon all of the resources, he can't command anything, and he's not going to win anytime soon, give him a chance with actual weapons and a decent amount of Chaos Space Marines. Give him the correct equipment and you will get better results then anything Abbadon can do, and I can assure you, give Eliphas the right amount of resources and you will complete you're fantasy about the galaxy burning." The Second voice said, sounding happy with him/itself that he rebuked the point of the first voice.

Another voice spoke this time, this one filled with decay and frailty. " I normally don't agree with agree with my younger brother, but he did succeed in spreading my plagues, that and he at least stopped the planet from enduring an Exterminatus, while he did lose the planet he did manage to stop a fleet of that size, and as long as my little plagues are happy I'm happy." The Third voice said.

Then another voice spoke, a female voice filled with greed and lust. " But he led my lovely Noise Marines to their deaths, and Abbadon's much more cute. Besides, I was in the middle of some, important items." The fourth voice said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

The second voice responded to that " You're like a Human teenager, you don't see the major picture of what happened, if he ordered you're Marines to fall back then his right flank would have been overrun. And in doing that his center and left flanks would have likewise been overrun, at least due to their sacrifice the other Marines managed to escape. Plus, you only gave him thirty Chaos Space Marines, and they were fighting fifty Ultramarines, and more importantly, they manage to kill thirty-five of them before they were overrun. Abbadon would have lad all of troops to the slaughter, the only good think Abbadon's good for is rallying all the Legions together, but in terms of strategy, he's always outmatched. I propose a better solution, I have found another galaxy that's brimming with life, and Humans too. They are dependent on items called Mass Relays, while they are faster than warp travel they limit themselves to just Mass Effect technology, they then stagnate and believe the people who say that the Relays limit themselves, they call those people insane, and truth be told, it annoys me to no end. I propose that Eliphas, to prove his worth, should be sent to this universe, along with some other champions of Chaos, and he picks a planet in the warp to take along with him, and if he succeeds in taking that universe then he's proven his might, and he is to be rewarded. I f he was to fail, then he would be banished to a planet of eternal suffering. I believe that will solve are problems for now. What do you think?" The second voice said.

The third voice responded." I normally don't agree with your schemes, but a galaxy without all of those Space Marines to do harm to my diseases, but for this case I shall make an exception for once." The third voice said.

The fourth voice then proceeded to speak" Oh alright, but their better be some nice looking souls their, because all the Eldar are getting a little boring. And the Dark Eldar are definitely not helping me in any way at all!" The fourth voice responded to the idea.

The First voice then yelled" FINE, BUT YOU'RE SORCERY BETTER NOT INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS FOR BLOOD, I WANT THIS NEW GALAXY TO BE SLAUGHTERED FOR THEIR IGNORANCE TO CHAOS, I DEMAND THEIR BLOOD, ELIPHAS WHEN YOU GET TO THEIR WORLDS SLAUGHTER THEIR MOST POWERFUL SPECIES, I WANT TO SEE IF THEY ARE EVEN WORTHY OF MY HONOR!" The first voice said.

The second voice then responded " So we are in agreement, we shall send Eliphas along with an ADEQUATE sized force to see if they can change this galaxy's views. Eliphas, you have two Mortal weeks to prepare for this task, choose you're planet and who you will take with you wisely." The second voice said, before Eliphas was back on the Word Bearers world, deep in thought.

' Hmm, who to pick, Ahriman, he's a powerful psyker, and he does owe me for giving him that piece of knowledge about the Eldar Webway. Kharn, he could never turn down a good slaughter. Sindri, he was very good at making plans, even though he's in the hands of the Chaos gods he believed that they would put him under his command, although Sindri would likely try to kill him the moment he turned his back. Ussax, yes he was a smart man, he also happened to be able to make every type of disease, and he also happened to be working on a 'revive the dead plague' for Nurgle. Eidolon, he was looking for something that could pass the time, raiding hundreds of worlds and taking millions of slaves was getting boring for him. Yes, and he also happened to know which planet to take, Gilito Nopheraus, it happened to have a large amount of minerals, and for some reason he just felt that choosing that world would be right. Of course that planet had a minor Dark Eldar problem, but nothing a little noise marines couldn't handle. As for the fleet he would take it would be his personal Word Bearer fleet, along with its flagship, 'Mortal's Bane' It had hundreds of firing ports, and had the capacity to house millions of slaves, and Daemon recruits. Yes soon this new universe would burn, just as Horus had vowed to do someday, and he would soon surpass Horus, and gain the favor of the Dark Gods.

( Time-skip: Two weeks later)

" Ah so you have returned Eliphas, and I hope that you have chosen a suitable planet and crew?" The second voice asked, apparently eager for his choice.

" Yes my lord, My crew shall be, Ahriman, Kharn, Sindri, and Ussax. Along with the planet, Gilito Nopheraus, plus my Personal fleet, 'The Unyielding Terror'." Eliphas told him.

" Yes, I believe I can arrange for this to happen, but here's a word of advice, ' If it's to convenient for them, then it's a trap for them all.' Head these words, and you will not fail in this Universe." The second voice said, before opening a massive portal. He then proceeded to send for all the men he asked for. " The crew you have asked for will arrive on your flagship, they will also be filled in on what the Crusade is. The others expect results, although for me, I already know. Goodbye Eliphas." The voice said, before Eliphas stepped through the portal, and into the new Universe.


	2. Chapter two: Chaos Rises!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or Warhammer, they belong to EA and Games Workshop.

* * *

Chapter 2: Chaos Rises!

The moment that Eliphas went through the portal, Tzeentch grinned a sickly smile and said to himself " Soon young Eliphas, you will be both the greatest hero and enemy for this universe, until then, take you're time, and enjoy this vacation of your vacation, while I wait for the time to act." Tzeentch said, before looking into a crystal ball, and watching Abbadon organize another one of his Black Crusades, and he silently thought to himself, 'Why did I support their claims that Abbadon would be a sound general, or more importantly, why do I even bother with them?' Before he returned to watching the mortal realm and he silently laughed to himself when he saw that the Imperium had ordered an exterminatus on a world where their was a case of a disease that was similar to Nurgle's rot, of course if they had access to early medical writings, they would have figured out that it was actually a case of the common cold, well to him it was fair, given the fact that rot never took up an exact form, thanks to him and a few well placed curses.

( Battle Barge Mortal's Bane)

When Eliphas exited the portal he was greeted with the faces, or helmets of his crew and co-commanders, Eliphas however like almost all Chaos commanders saw them as beneath him. They likewise reacted to him, although with Ahriman you could never tell, and Ussax was smiling, although that was characteristic with most of Nurgle's followers. Kharn looked like he was going to kill half the crew, and to his credit had already killed about one hundred crew members. As for Sindri, well he wasn't on the bridge, although he should start to look out for traps the moment he enters his room.

" Ah, the leader of this crusade has finally arrived, I have waited for you." Ahriman said, before going back to reading one of his books, either that or he was thinking bout how his legion turned into what it was today, and likely formulating plans to get into the Eldar's Library.

"Yes, and I see you haven't lost your wit, or your dreadfully horrid sarcasm." Eliphas replied in turn, the reaction he got was as expected, Ahriman didn't seem to care.

" Eliphas, I haven't seen you in hundreds of years, you are exactly the way you acted before you left for Kronos. On the bright side though you did defeat the Eldar and Imperial Guardsmen before are loyalist brothers defeated you." Ussax said, with a creepy smile on his face.

" Ah, Ussax, you haven't changed a bit, tell me, has Sindri already put a bomb in my room, or has he poisoned tonight's feast?" Eliphas asked, Ussax and him had an odd friendship, but neither really talked about much.

"No, because he's been linked to our lives so he can't directly or indirectly kill us without killing himself in the process, good thing too, he's truly deserving the title of Sorcerer." Ussax said before going over to his station. Kharn didn't say anything, although he did pick up Gorechild, and Eliphas knew that he was going to need a very large amount for slaves for this journey. He then walked out of the room and into the main hall. Around him where Astrates from the Word Bearers, Iron Warriors, Rubric Marines and their Sorcerers, Daemons, Alpha Legionaries, Night Lords, Emperor's Children, World Eaters, and the Death Guard, working their best to try to not kill each other. They were working as hard as one could be, with slaves of course, the Rubric Marines were acting without purpose, just standing their, just like those Necrons, he still had a bad hated/fear to them, he didn't want to see another one of those soulless monstrosities. Soon however he raised his voice and demanded their attention.

" Fellow Chaos Legionares, we stand at the brink of conquering a new galaxy for the Lords of Chaos, we will not fail, we shall not fail. We shall crush are enemy's to ash, we shall revile in their deaths and enslavement. We shall show them wait the might of Chaos can do, we shall destroy them, we shall enslave them, we shall torment them, we will steal their knowledge, nothing of there's nothing sacred, nothing holy, this universe has been led by liars, they stagnate, they shall not be forgiven! They will bow down to Chaos, they WILL serve Chaos, or their souls will serve to savor Slaanesh, their curiosity will quench Tzeentch's thirst, their ruthlessness will serve Khorne, and their diseases and death will please Nurgle! And then after this, we shall lead the Darkest Crusade to conquer the shattered shell of the Imperium Of Mankind, and we shall slay the Corpse Emperor!" Eliphas yelled, arousing his troops with his charisma. He then quoted one of the Book Of Lorgar's most infamous quotes " Book Of Lorgar page twenty-five million, book thirty-nine,' When Chaos united there will be no banter, no fighting between brothers, only death to those who oppose us, we strike down in the name of Chaos, and we are to do due our part, Khorne will grant us our thirst for battle, Nurgle will give us perseverance, Slaanesh will keep our spirits high, and Tzeentch will give us the foresight of our enemies plans. As long as we please the Dark Gods, none shall stand in the name of Chaos!'".He then proceeded to leave the hall and head for the feast, prepared by some of the best of Slaanesh's servants.

While eating he looked around an noticed the one man he wanted to avoid the most. He spotted the two timing Sindri, he would betray you the moment it suited him the most, truly an Alpha Legionnaire. Luckily for Eliphas he wasn't spotted. After the feast Eliphas went to the bridge for a report. The Navigator dared to question his authority by saying that his choice of a planet was poor, Eliphas responded in turn by throwing him into a room full of Khorne Berserkers. Soon after that happened they arrived at their destination. The planet wasn't grand, but for some reason it called to Eliphas, so he choose it. They where now in a new universe, a new universe to conquer in the name of the Dark Gods.

" Sir, unknown ships have detected us and are moving to engage, fleet size appears to be around that of a trading convoy, we are ready to fire on your order."

A member of the Dark Mechanicus declared.

" Don't fire at them, we will board their vessel and see what they know." Eliphas said before heading to the armory for his weapons.

Yes, this universe would bow to the Dark Gods. And Eliphas would reap the rewards.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gears Of War Are Turning

**Chapter 3: The Gears Of War Are Turning Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or Warhammer. OH AND I HAVE A POLL ON MY PAGE FOR MY NEXT STORY, AND PLEASE VOTE ON IT BECAUSE IT'S TIED!**

(Batarian Slaver Ship, Fear Monger)

Commander Silan T'kilok was having a very bad day, he first saw a Whole Planet appear along with a fleet that made the Destiny Ascension look like a Frigate. Then, being the Batarian slaver he decided too attack said vessels, believing that they were primitive and he could gain some slaves from this new species. However, the moment they were about to attack, hundreds of boarding vessels came towards his ships and breached their hulls. But what truly terrified him was the fact that out of these boarding vessels, massive bipedal beasts in blood covered red armor charged in with what looked like metal blades. At first they thought they would be somewhat easy too dispatch, however this new species cut them down with their swords screaming like mad-men.

Then beings in blue and Yellow armor came into the battle and caused his men's heads to explode, or attack each other. Some of them charged in with metal blades as well. But others were stopping his troops bullets, and some of them were even firing them back at his men. While others shouted out orders to their men, these soldiers of theirs moved with efficiency, efficient like a machine, and they didn't respond back, they just continued to kill and incapacitate his men. He saw one of his soldiers charge forward with an assault rifle, only for his head to explode for no reason, and soon others followed in his wake, a few even shouting out how they can't stand the voices, a few of those who said this began firing on their former allies, or shooting themselves. Some of his troops attempted to charge at one of the beings in red armor, only for them to be cut down in two swift motions, and the only thing that did was make the giant in red armor even more angry, because then it charged at thirty of his troopers and jumped right in the center of their formation and cut of their heads in a rather brutal fashion.

He then saw a few of his biotics began to lose their powers and looked like a recruit with no experience, which resulted in them causing terrible explosions to his crew. Then he saw one of the enemy commanders fire a bright light at twenty of his slavers, only for them to start sweating blood, and a few of them suddenly had what looked like horrible mutations forming on them. Then he saw a few of his men attempt to send a distress message to the other ships, only for horrible sounds and what could only be identified as some form of music on the other end, then they suddenly started to die from the music. Then he saw what looked like a combination of flesh and machine walk up to a control panel, he began to speak to it and touch it, then suddenly the systems on the ship began to fail, all except life support and lighting. But what terrified him the most was apparently the leader, he was wielding a metal pole of some-kind, and he adorned a suit of blue and yellow armor.

His armor was likewise adorned with what looked like husks and teeth from an unknown animal from a backwater planet. But what truly terrified him about the leader was his eyes, they were blood-red. And he was walking calmly towards the bridge, knocking every one of his men that got in his way, only for them to be taken away by a few of the beings in blue and yellow armor, although it appeared that this being didn't have much if any command over the beings in blood-red armor. In fact these beings in red armor cut through everything in their path, and barely paid attention to the beings in blue and yellow armor. But what scared him the most about this monster other that it's eyes, was the fact that after this abomination ate the brain of one of his soldiers, then the being said in a cold commanding voice " Batarian slavers, I am giving you one chance to bow down to my forces, or else I shall let the World Eaters, slaughter every one of you. If you surrender I will let some of the Sorcerers and Dark Mechanicus, from the other legions experiment on you, while I shall see if you can be corrupted by the Ruinous Powers, decide quickly, the World Eaters are notorious for their blood-lust and short temper." The being said, before walking away and spoke to someone, he guessed over whatever they used for communications.

Silan thought over his options, he couldn't get in contact with his other ships, he couldn't send a distress message to the Hegemony, most of his crew was either incapacitated or killed, and he only had a few seconds to surrender or be killed, because he actually feel the blood-lust radiating from the warriors in red, and now that he looked closer he could also see skulls of all things adorning their armor! He knew that he had to surrender his ships, and besides these 'Ruinous Powers' were likely just some gods they prey to and believe it gives them power. And he had been tortured before after all, and he didn't crack, so what could this new race possibly do to him? "Fine, I surrender you cowards, but you will regret it once the rest of my fleet arrives!" He screamed before he felt a presence in his mind, then all he knew was darkness.

( Bridge Of Mortal's Bane) " I trust that these vessels have been detained and there crews captured for sacrifices?" Eliphas asked Ahriman over the communications channel. " Yes, Eliphas there crews have been captured, but why did you have to send me with the World Eaters, I would have captured more alive if you sent me members of the Alpha Legion, or the Iron Warriors, I would have even settled for Black Legionaries, but the World eaters killed almost everyone on the ships, and some of the slaves, and I also now have to deal with the Children, they seem to have taken an interest in a race called the 'Asari' who seem Humanoid, and were described by residents of this galaxy as' breathtakingly beautiful' And I want the captives brought back to the ships, not toys for the Children, or sacrifices for the World Eaters, they will get their slaughter soon, but keep them in check!" Ahriman said, before cutting the transmission. Eliphas was both angry and impressed, from the reports he was receiving they had not taken a single causality, not even among the traitor guardsmen. He was mainly angry at the way Ahriman talked back to him, but Ahriman was a powerful sorcerer, if Eliphas attacked him Ahriman would have a hundred means to counter-attack, and likely win. But also because he knew Khorne was likely unhappy, for his enemies are supposed to be at least passable warriors, even the Imperial Guard was stronger than this, Khorne would not be pleased, and he would no doubt order the extermination of these species, after all Khorne demands blood, and he also prefers it from at least fearless foes, these cowards just surrendered without much of a fight.

Slaanesh would be interested in these 'Asari' and from other reports he received it seems these ships were also transporting Drugs and outlawed Alcohol. He also noticed how they were also transporting some artifacts for a high value client, although from what the Sorcerer's probing of the crew's minds showed that the client doesn't happen to know what the item in question is. This could prove a valuable opportunity, for he happened to carry a large amount of copies of the books of Lorgar, complete with a special blessing from Tzeentch, so the text will show the text in the language of the species reading it, this would give him a large amount of zealots to throw at the enemy, then he could send in his Chaos Space Marines, yes these species here were highly expendable, in fact the Traitor Guardsmen might even get a break! " LoRD EliPhAs, WE HaVE FouND aN UnKNown OBJecT On THe SurFAce OF The PLAnEt!" A Chaos Space Marine informed Eliphas.

"Report back to me you have more information, until then don't bother me with such petty information. It matters not though we still must push forward on the planet, just make sure it's claimed in the name of Chaos!" Eliphas explained before going to his chamber.

( Hidden Library, Tzeentch's point of view)

Ah such a wonderful Mortal day, Russ was trying to get to the Planet Of The Sorcerer's again, and I keep sending him to a world devoted to Khorne, then he slaughters he planet in the name of his Emperor, and it repeats every twenty to thirty years, why Russ keeps trying to win is beyond me, he hasn't won this game once, and Magnus was much more powerful than he was during the burning of Prospero. But then again Russ was still a Mortal, and they do have emotions. But it was mainly a good day for me for one reason, Eliphas has heard of the Artifact I left for him on the planet, and the Dark Mechanicus would no doubt be pleased beyond their wildest Mortal dreams. Of course I never tell the other gods of my plan, because Nurgle tries to unravel them, Slaanesh doesn't listen, Khorne just screams about needing more blood and hating Sorcery and plans, well come to think of it I think he has a tendency to have a lack of intelligence in his plans. Then there is Malal just wants anarchy in general, so he's just as bad to tell plans to. But if my plan works then Abaddon won't be messing up my plans any longer. Plus Creed just beat another one of his remaining Black Legion bands on Cadia, and Abaddon was screaming his head off again!


	4. Chapter 4: The Pieces Are Set

The Chaos Of Mass Effect

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect Or Warhammer40k

And don't forget to vote on my poll, because it's tied...again

And feel free to Review and point out flaws!

* * *

(Battle-Barge Mortal's Bane, Eliphas POV)

" Come little ones, crawl within Nurgle's caring embrace" A Plague Marine bellowed towards the captive Xenos. Such an odd combination of them, a few even looked similar to Humans, but they had blue skin and seemed to only have one gender, I believe that they were called 'Asari', they had such weak wills, and their society would mean that their souls would please the prince of excess. But I didn't think more of that, I have to attend the Daemonic summoning ritual, after all these Xeno ships were to 'pure' for my liking, besides they will also cement the words of Chaos into these Xenos weak minds.

" BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE!" A World Eater said while cutting a path through the various Xenos, in a mock Inquisition trial, just like I did back on Kronos to the Tau Empire's soldiers. As I made my way towards the summoning ritual I got a better look at the various species, one of them was a four-eyed species that seemed to be to proud of themselves, another species looked like fish, a species I encountered on Typhon Xiaris II, although the planet was a Daemon world, so they looked much more worthy of Nurgle rather than these Xenos. The next species reminded me of a Daemonnette of Slaanesh. Then there was the last species, they appeared Avian like in appearance.

Judging by the states they are in the ones with four eyes were slavers. But either way I don't pity them, perhaps they can offer a prayer to the Ruinous Powers and they might even have their souls tortured slightly less. But the ones that will be possessed, hopefully the Daemons find their hosts suitable to their desires. The Asari will likely be the best hosts, as from what I have gathered from the Alpha legionaries. But even the strongest of these species pales in comparison to a Imperial Guardsmen, but whatever satisfies the ruinous powers works, perhaps they wish to use this galaxy as a rally point for their forces and forges. As the ritual started I noticed World Eaters and other Legionaries throwing in various melee weapons, no doubt to appease lord Khorne's Daemons, although most of them could barley if at all pick up the weapons, but as long as they can wield them then lord Khorne shall be appeased, after all he does not enjoy empty bloodshed, and as pitiful as these species are they have to hold something of value.

Soon the Sorcerers and Heretics began chanting, led by Sindri Myr. " We call to the dark powers of the warp. With the Blessing of Tzeentch we open the Warp. With the songs of Slaanesh we call to you. With the Plagues of Nurgle we erode the barriers between Realspace and the Warp. And with the Blood-lust granted to us by Khorne we give them the power to cross the barrier. We call to you Daemons of the Warp, come forth and posses our sacrifices, so that we ma6y conquer this pitiful galaxy!" Sindri chanted, soon a distortion began to appear in the room, then it opened and the Daemons of the warp spewed forth. The Xenos tried to defend themselves with the weapons, but in the end they could barely fight of one, soon they began to be either killed, or possessed by the Daemons. I could tell that the ruinous powers were pleased by the sacrifices due to some of the summoners receiving certain gifts from the ruinous powers. Soon after the terror filled screams died down their was a large bloody mess, along with some possessed Xenos.

" Daemons of the Dark Gods, we have offered you a sacrifice in the name of your masters, we ask of you in return for this sacrifice is to take command of these Xenos and operate in their sector of space, so that they will soon see the enlightenment of the Dark Gods. We also pledge to you the souls of the Dark Eldar, once they are slaughtered. As long as you take their places we will even give you the right to take the first souls of the dead. " I told the controlled Xenos, and soon the Daemons agreed, after all a new galaxy to plunder will earn them the favor of their god. Soon they arrived on the ships, and changed the ships logs and shipping data, so that no one will notice the dead crew and slaves, but they did bring something onto that ship, it was a 'gift' I received from an enlightened Blood Raven, it was a large assortment of Chaos scriptures that they were originally confiscating from a world that was about to undergo an Exterminatus. But enough about that, I have a Dark Eldar problem to eradicate.

( The Maze Of Tzeentch, Tzeentch's POV)

I see that Eliphas is going to lead the assault on the Dark Eldar himself. Just as I planned of course, and the souls of from this new galaxy will arrive in 3.2.1. Well lit looks like the various races have been introduced to my Daemons, well at least they only have to answer a riddle, of course only one person has solved that riddle, even I don't know how that girl and dog managed to get in my palace, perhaps she was a Pariah. But first things first a little 'entertainment', first things first Khorne's realm, he's just screaming and tearing through the new souls, _such_ intelligence he displays. Slaanesh is just seducing the souls, no wonder he/she/it is the youngest. Then there's Nurgle, trying his newest concoction on the souls. And Malal just blew itself up, again, third time this year. And finally there is Kaldor Draigo, I've tried to get rid of him for years, but Draigo has always eluded me, truthfully I just want him out of the warp, because messes up my plans almost as much as the bloated corpse. Perhaps I'll get lucky and he will fall into the Well Of Eternity, but where that leads to remains a mystery to me, although I believe that there is an even more horrible power then Draigo lurking there. Although truthfully Draigo is himself quite weak.

I've even calculated the scenarios between a fight between _Abaddon_ and Draigo, and out of ten-thousand possible outcomes, Eight-thousand and seventy-two of the outcomes has Draigo lose to _Abaddon_, although most of the scenarios either winner has _Abaddon _curiously lose one if not both of his arms. Or my favorite one, the Deceiver happened to plan the whole battle, and then takes over Cadia, it turned out in that scenario that the Deceiver was masquerading as Ursarkar E. Creed. And the Imperium was as wise as it always was, which was ranging from Incompetent to 'how do they know how to even breath?' levels of intelligence.

Then the Deciever tricks the Ultramarines and all of their incompetent successor chapters into launching a ten-thousand year crusade into the eye of terror, by impersonating Roboute Guilliman, just what I needed more clones of Draigo. Well the chances of that happening are slim. Besides, I think I've finally gotten that portal to my specialized Warp Forges finally working. Although for some reason I feel like someone is watching me, perhaps it's the mind of the Emperor, or the Blood Ravens force commander has found his way to the library, and is here to acquire more _gifts_ for his chapter, or perhaps it's someone else who dislikes the Ultramarines and Grey Knights being defeated. But either way this universe is just so dull, I need something to do, my plans are just to boring now, I know almost everything, but it's just to dull. I know,

I'll take a trip to this new Universe, it has much stronger connection to the warp, so I can manifest myself, and in a human form. Of course I won't tell the others, they just mess everything up. Soon I snap my claws and I start to turn into a human from the 'Systems Alliance' apparently they will be having a First Contact war soon, so I think I know the first thing I'm going to do. I customize my appearance as 5'11 with Short Black Hair and Blue Eyes, I then change my uniform from a cloak to an Alliance Generals uniform, and on the front of my name-tag lays the name I have chosen,_ John Williams, _future commander of the Shanxi garrison.


End file.
